road trip
by Houxrose
Summary: this was inspired by a tumblr post. We're not supposed to pick up hitch-hikers because they may be serial killers. However, serial killers often pick up and kill hitch-hikers. Therefore, has a serial killer ever picked up another serial killer and did they become best friends? imagine your otp - root x shaw
1. Chapter 1

Roots anger was building up inside of her like a harsh weight as she drove along a long deserted road her hands were tightly gripped to the steering wheel her palms hot and clammy her muscles tight and numb, her eyes scanned the vast open road In front of her whizzing by as she kept her foot a steady weight on the gas pedal. her foot started to lift slightly as she slowed down and a figure started to emerge into visibility at the side of the road a small tanned women with dark features and a long mess of hair tumbling around her shoulders strong arms holding a holdall strung over her shoulder

"' a play thing something to release my tension play a few mind games and quench my anger exactly what I need"' thought root to herself as her doe eyes widened and a smirk twitched up the left side of her lips. She let the car roll in to a stop right beside the small brunette , she eyed her prize eagerly winding down her window

" sweetie, you look lost a girl like you shouldn't be roaming around alone out here " her voice was sweet and cool as she reached over to push the passenger side door open , the small women's face turned cold and her eyes were dark and intriguing as she made her way round to the other door throwing her bag over the seat landing in the back with a crash of metal and slide herself into the seat slamming the door behind herself, root turned to face her new passenger eyes wide and hungry

"' the names root, what's the destination sweetie?" her new passenger never lifted her head to speak

" skip the formality's and just drive"' the voice was deep and harsh.  
" straight to business, just my kind of girl" roots foot switched from break to accelerate as the surroundings around them became a blur again, her passenger kept her frame tight shoulders hunched in on themselves arms tightly crossed across her chest her head focused on the side window , root kept her eyes firmly on the road in front only allowing herself a quick glance to the side very rarely to keep herself at bay , her mind whizzing with possibility's and plans .  
they had been driving in the tense silence for a few hours and the sly around them became dark, root slowed the car to a halt , her passenger twisted her neck round fast sharp eyes burning dark

" sweetie, just need something from the boot" root assured her guest " fine , am going to change in the back anyways" .  
root stepped out of the car excitement building in her stomach like a firework ready to explode she reached the boot and opened it searching around in a hidden compartment her hand found smooth cold metal and she sighed deeply with release , she heard the closing of the passenger side door as she lifted her head to make her move a metal object was pressed against her side and rough harsh rope was looped round her neck like a noose her sense tingled as her body was swung round the boot slammed shut in the move and root found herself backed up against the boot cold metal pushed against her stomach rough rope tight around her neck her eyes flashed up to her opponents face

" you can call me shaw" her passenger spoke deep and harsh eyes wide with desire root just smirked , shaws face altered as she felt a pressure against her chest, root held a fun to shaws chest and shaw a gun to roots stomach

" sweetie, I think we're going to enjoy this" as both metal crashed to the ground the rope tightened around roots neck as her arms pulled shaw to her pressed close body to body both women's eyes wide with desire.


	2. Chapter 2

"should I call you Sam or Sameen?" root said in a cocky tone as she studied the smaller woman's face, soft tanned skin, pink plump lips and dark dangerous eyes a flash of bewilderment shown across shaws face, but it was quickly replaced back to serious and shaws plump lips spoke " I don't care" she pulled tighter on the rope around roots neck and thrusted root around so that her face and body was pushed hard against the cold metal of the back of the car, shaw stepped forward pressing her own boy into the back of root her face resting just on roots shoulder her breath warm against roots neck as she spoke, it sent shivers down roots spine and she felt herself prickle with sweat

"I can make this quick, or drag it out the choice is yours" root tilted her head to the side to side face shaw and tried to push her body further from the car and closer into shaw  
" oh sweetie, don't you know it's always better to take your time and drag out the pleasure" their eyes met briefly for a moment before shaw placed a firm hand onto the back of roots head pressing her cheek firmly against the back window, roots next words were jagged and her breaths were short and harsh. "I'm not going to make this easy for you and that might make this more of a thrill for you, you like control and so do I Sameen".  
Shaw loosened the pressure of her hand on roots head for a second at the sound of her full name falling off roots tongue in a breathless gasp.  
"how about we make a deal, were well suited you know, I'll let you pick the target and might even let you join in the fun" with that root managed to hook her foot between shaws feet tripping her hard and fast so that root was back in control standing over a pouting shaw

"Fine, but am driving" shaw spat as she got to her feet and dusted herself off shooting root a dangerous look, but with a hint of smile twitching at her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

The car had been driving at a steady pace for about an hour and shaw seemed to have a place in mind as she never stopped to think, the whole journey had been silent not even the radio was put on, instead the steady sounds of breathing was all that was to be heard in the car, root and shaw both kept their heads fully facing forward and shaw never once diverted her vision from the road ahead, root allowed herself a glance at Shaw occasionally just to satisfy herself.

Root took a glance in shaws direction allowing herself a longer look this time appreciably taking in shaws features her flawless side profile. Shaws eyes darted in roots direction feeling her eyes on her, root knowing she had been caught sighed quickly shaws eyes darted back to the road.

Root spoke her voice clearly startling shaw as root watched her shoulders rise and fall just slightly,

"where are we headed then?" shaw never turned her head or eyes to roots direction when she replied in monotone.

"you'll see soon enough"

Alright, but I have a system, I only punish those who deserve it" root replied with a rather serious tone,

"you picked me up, I guess that means you think I deserve it" shaws voice was accusing

"My information on you… I agree you might deserve some punishment, but it's of a different kind. I decided we were a lot better suited to work together, quite a match us two you'll come to see that in time" root trailed off, feeling like she might have let slip too much too soon,

Shaw didn't even seem fazed or bothered that a complete stranger had information on herself

"I don't know where your getting your information, but it's wrong I work better alone. But I'll indulge in your fantasy just this once since I have a target in mind." Now shaw was facing root, as the car came to a halt at some traffic lights, there was a power struggle going on between the two woman as they both stared into each other's eyes, roots wild with desire and shaws narrow and intensely dark, roots soft tone of voice broke shaws concentration and her eyes went wide for just a flash

"oh she's never wrong, maybe someday you'll see "

"maybe someday"

shaw let out a little smirk as she turned her gaze back to the road in front just in time for the lights to go green, shaw let the car roll forward for a short distance before turning into a small side street creeping along to the end then brung the car to a halt and switched off the engine, shaw took of her seat belt and slouched forward in her seat folding her arms over the steering wheel and relaxing her chin in the space. her eyes on the street in front, root watched shaw intently as she relaxed, then she turned her vision to the street in front a rather empty run down street with what looked to be a Laundromat and a chip shop out in front the only buildings that actually looked to be inhabited the rest had broken windows or newspaper and wood blocking any vision in or out, root could see clearly the chip shop was empty, but there was an overweight man sitting in the far corner of the Laundromat the windows were dusty and so her vision was compromised and she couldn't get a clear view of his face , they both sat in silence for a bit just watching, until movement.

The man from the Laundromat stepped outside into the light pulled a blue baseball cap from a back pocket and put it on his head visor facing the back, he produced a cigarette and lighter from a shirt front pocket and cupped his hand round it in his mouth and then smoke appeared from behind his hands as a little orange light appeared at the end of the cigarette,

"right on time, like clockwork" shaw practically whispered to herself in a smug tone , then she reached over behind herself rummaged around in her bag still lying on the back seat and produced a small black m9 Beretta and a silencer, the screwed the two pieces together, as root watched attentively intrigued, shaw then reached for the door handle to leave the car, bit before she could root lunged forward a hand on shaws hand that was on the door handle, shaw turned her head to face root, shaw could practically feel roots warm breath on her there faces were so close

"you can't just go in guns blazing" roots tone was warning, yet cautious at the same time,

"watch me" shaw snarled as she shook root of her and flew out the car slamming the door behind her on a perplexed root, root sighed harshly and popped open to the box on the front dash board taking from it a silver p226 sitting forward to slide it into the back waistband of her jeans then followed shaw out into the street, shaw had the overweight man stuttering and sweating as she forced him back inside the Laundromat gun firmly digging into his right shoulder,

"the back room, go" shaws voice was steady and controlling and root couldn't deny she was excited and in awe of the shorter woman and her fierce control, the overweight man stumbled through the laundromat and into a cluttered back office the man pleaded for his life words stumbling as he tried to catch his breath as his heart beat at an alarming pace shaw smacked the gun down on his shoulder, knocking the man to his knees,

"where's the keys Paul?" shaw crouched down to the man's height as she spoke teasing the gun along his cheek and down the side of his neck,

"search the drawers" she barked in the direction of root, who stood fixed to the spot behind shaw watching the scene fold out in front of her with a tingling of pleasure, trying not to let herself get too into the situation, she fingered her loose whispy curls and stepped purposefully to the filing cabinet behind the desk, shaw pushed the gun deeper into Pauls throat and he breathlessly spoke

"third from the top" root opened the drawer rummaged for a second then pulled out a shining set of silver keys throwing them in the direction of shaw who stood as she caught them,

"this waste of space runs dog fights for money, these are the keys to the kennels, the dogs will go to good homes, but you'll never see yours again" shaw raised the gun to the man's forehead ready to fire when suddenly a hand was over her own,

"I can't condone killing … anymore ... unfortunately, torturing and leaving it up to the system, is the best I can offer you" shaws hand shook off roots and she stared into Pauls sweaty face, shaking and eyes tightly shut, she grunted dropped her gun arm and instead delt him a swift kick to the head sending him clattering to the side.

Root produced some cable ties from a front pocket and securely tied his wrists.

"I'll see to the rest, the authorities will know where to find him" root assured shaw as she made her exit from the office, shaw slowly watched root leave, took another look at Paul tutted and gave him a swift kick to the ribs with a resounding crack, then followed root out.


	4. Chapter 4

Root leaned against the cool steel of the car and watched as shaw exited the laundromat and made her way back to the car,

"so what now partner? "she coyly asked as her eyes scanned shaw,

"now I go "Shaw said uninterested as she opened the back door to retrieve her hold all, roots face looked disappointed and hurt as shaw scanned it with her dark eyes.

"well that's disappointing, can I at least offer you a ride?" shaw stood staring into the street deciding on her options before dropping her bag back into the back of the car and making her way to the passenger side a smug smile tugged at the corners of roots mouth as she slide into the driver's seat.

"where too?" root asked like an excited child, shaw just stared at root in bewilderment before speaking in an accusing tone.  
"your telling me you know my name and other information, but you don't know where I live?"

Root never answered instead just smirked at Shaw and started up the engine,  
"so how did you know who I was? Your certainly not law enforcement" shaw asked genuinely intrigued.

"a girl has her way "root replied without looking towards shaw

root drove in silence for about 30 minutes slyly watching shaw out of the corner of her eye, shaws face was blank with expression but she seemed relaxed and lost in a train of thought.  
The car came to a holt outside a set of mid-rise flats, shaw glanced out the window then back to root, who only smiled in return. And she reached for her bag and excited the car.

Root watched as she crossed the street and entered the buildings main entrance, she tried desperately to think of something to say and get the courage together to chase after shaw, she hadn't felt this way in a long time about someone else and she didn't want to just let her walk away so soon, not when she might have found someone that would maybe understand her ways, or at the very least would not judge them. But she came up dry, and instead rolled the car round the side of the shaws building slowly, not ready to leave just yet.

shaw reached her flat, entered and locked the door she discarded her bag and changed into something more comfortable, short tight fitted boy shorts and a tight fitted dark vest. She retrieved a cold beer from her fridge, and headed to her own room, sitting the beer on the floor at the side of her bed, she dropped down to her bum reached into her bedside cabinet retrieving her trusted gun from the drawer, sat it onto of the bedside cabinet, then pulled out a deck of cards from the drawer.

A hat lay out a little in front of where she sat, and she sat sipping her beer whilst tossing cards into the hat. Taking a large gulp from her drink every time she missed.

root sat in the cool car, watching the sun go down until darkness swallowed her up, she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as her frustration built up more and more.  
" _Sweetie just go in, what do you have to lose"_ she questioned herself under her breath. She scanned the back of the building, there was very few windows, just a few going up just visible from behind the metal fire escape scaling the wall of the building, none of the windows seemed to have any light coming from them.

her mind was made up, it was now or never she exited the car closing the door behind her, patting at the gun lodged down the back of her waistband for confirmation it was still there, before she ran lightly and quickly to the shadows present at the back of the building, the stairs of the fire escape started just above her head, there was a drop ladder, still in the up position, with a small jump root was able to reach it with her hands and it slid down with a loud crash, root held on and scanned around her checking no one had come to investigate the noise. She was alone.

after a few flights she reached shaws window, inside was dark and there was no sign of shaw, she slid the window up just enough to slide in.

shaw was a little startled but, just turned her head to face the window

"Jesus root, took you long enough" root rose to her feet and stood like a deer caught in head lights eyes wide and confused. Shaw turned her attention back to her game asking  
"so who's our next target then, figured you'd be back after I got all the fun" root still felt a little frozen to the spot but she shook herself off and tried to put on her most seductive voice slowly edging round to the side of the bed that shaw was leaning against.

"I thought maybe we could have some of our own fun first" sliding down to shaws level prying the cold beer out of shaws hand and resting her weight on shaws legs.  
"you know pleasure before business this time" There eyes searched each others faces. Root was searching for a sign a go ahead from shaw. Shaws eyes just searched deep into roots caught up in the sound of her voice the feeling of her hot body against her own, she squirmed a little under the weight but managed to lift herself up carrying root, who locked her legs round shaws waist.

shaw made her way across the cards Strawn across the floor her head Buried into roots neck kissing and nipping the soft exposed skin whilst roots hands griped hard to shaws back as she let out noisy breathy moans, shaw reached the wall and slammed roots back against it pushing her own body into roots, desperate to feel the warm pressure against her own body, as roots back meets with the wall, she lets out a moan an  
"ohhh" of anticipating.

root moves her head forward to dislodge shaws from her neck and their eyes meet again but only for a second before their lips meet in a crashing frenzy of desperate need lips crashing into teeth, breath being lost in the kiss, tongues searching for each other as there kiss gets into a rhythm.

root dropped one leg from being wrapped around shaw, to steady herself but she kept the other wrapped round shaws thigh to keep her close, shaws hand desperately grabbed at the clothes covering roots body, she yanked her forward to rip her leather jacket off to expose a soft dark shirt, deliciously clinging to roots curves.

shaws hands griped roots shoulders basically lifting her off the group turning her away from the wall leading her towards the bed tripping and dropping root hard, her back crashing on to the bed behind them, shaw landed on top of root barely able to keep her balance. As their lips still crashed in mixture of breathy kisses and moans.

shaw manages to lift herself up slightly and root follows suit her lips searching desperately for shaws. Shaw rips open roots shirt exposing a black lace bra and pale toned skin.  
"uhhh"' roots is shocked and turned on by the action, staring eyes wide with desire at shaw, who drops her head to roots exposed skin, trailing nips and kissing down to roots waist band.

her hands fumble desperately popping open the button of roots jeans and yanking them down her legs, root helps the motion wriggling her way out of the tight material. Roots hands reach to the bottom of shaws vest top lifting it carefully over the top of shaws head exposing tanned soft skin.

shaw presses herself into roots body enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. Her hand reaches down to her boy shorts and yanks them down wriggling out the material till they are kicked off the bed, root follows suit again wriggling out of her own lace underwear.

and their body's grind together in a delicious rhythm, moans escaping them both, shaws clit throbs with the pressure against it and she feels her body reach her orgasm crashing into her sending her body into a jerk of pleasure, she feels roots shaking body underneath her following in the pleasure of her own orgasm.

shaw drops her whole weight on to root then rolls on to her back lying beside root. They both lie staring up at the ceiling chests rising and falling fast as they try to catch their breath.


End file.
